


When A Gentleman Buys You Peanuts

by Bitchsince1976



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Relationship(s), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, but I don't know for how long, my muse is back, things i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchsince1976/pseuds/Bitchsince1976
Summary: "Be still, my beating heart."  Darcy said as dramatic as she could, placing her free hand over her heart.  "A Gentleman has offered to buy me peanuts!  I was told this would happen someday, and not to refuse.""I'm not a complete Gentleman,"  Steve replied. "But I'm a good man."





	

To be honest, he didn't want to go to the Stark Expo. Tony insisted or more like annoyed him into going. He even used the 'We need to do more things other than missions to bond as a team' card against him. Steve should've known his own words would bite him in the ass someday.

He reluctantly agreed, and now here he was. Alone in a sea of strangers, and feeling like 'the man out of time' that Loki had deemed him to be. Pretending he could live without a war, as Ultron had claimed. Part of Steve knew they weren't exactly wrong, even though he didn't want to admit it.

"That baseball cap may fool other people, but not me." A familiar voice whispered into his right ear, pulling him back to reality. "A penny for your thoughts."

"Darce," He was surprised, but happy to see her. "What're you doing here?"

"Not that you're not allowed to be here...of course you're allowed here...being Tony's personal assistant and all." His brain was begging him to stop talking, because his mouth was screwing this up.

Steve sighed and looked down at the ground, hoping he wasn't blushing. "This would be the part where I wish the ground would open up and swallow me."

"You really do have no idea how to talk to a woman." The memory of Peggy saying those same words to him ran through his mind. He half expected Darcy to laugh at him, but was surprised when he finally looked at her.

"It's alright." She was smiling at him. "I think you're cute all tongue tied."

"Let's start over." Shaking his hand in a silent agreement. "A penny for your thoughts, unless you're all out of pennies. If that's the case, then I will accept peanuts."

Steve laughed, and before he could stop himself he reached for her hand. He was about to pull away, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. However, Darcy didn't let him. He watched as she adjusted her grip, and gently squeezed his hand. The loneliness he had been feeling seeped out of him and disappeared.

"Let's make a deal. How bout I buy you peanuts, and my thoughts won't cost a thing?"

"Be still, my beating heart." Darcy said as dramatic as she could, placing her free hand over her heart. "A Gentleman has offered to buy me peanuts! I was told this would happen someday, and not to refuse."

"I'm not a complete Gentleman," Steve replied. "But I'm a good man."

"Then lead on my good man. Our bag of peanuts awaits." They maneuvered their way through the crowd, and to the nearest concession stand.

"You really know how to cheer someone up." He said, handing Darcy the bag of peanuts. "I'm surprised you chose political science, instead of becoming an actress. Not that it's a bad thing, just admiring your acting skills."

"Making it up as I go, Steve." Darcy replied, as they continued to walk. "You know, sometimes I think I was crazy applying for the internship with Jane."

"All I wanted was six college credits. I didn't expect my life to turn into a Lifetime movie, dysfunctional but awesome family included."

"Lucky for us you did." Steve replied, and Darcy wondered if he really meant 'me' instead of 'us'.

"It's not a bad life though. Do you want a peanut?" She asked, almost shoving the bag in his face. Partly because she wanted to share them, but mostly a subject changer. Steve just smiled at her, and took a few out of the bag.

"I understand what you're saying." He replied, while chewing a peanut. "It's been five years since I was defrosted. Sometimes, it still feels like everyone expects me to accept what happened. That I should be enjoying my second chance at life, not wasting it."

"Don't get me wrong I know I'm lucky, but I do miss my old life. When people saw Steve Rogers, instead of just Captain America. Sometimes I'm pissed off that I made the decision to become him."

"Language." Darcy laughed.

"Not you too." Steve said, closing his eyes and shaking his head but a small smile on his face. "I should've known Tony would pass that onto you."

"You don't know how long I have waited to say that." She replied. "And, I know I told you this many times, but you need to remember that Captain America is just a suit." 

"I know people sometimes forget about the man wearing it." Cupping his facing in her hands, so he couldn't look away from her. How much it pisses you off and frustrates you. Who says that this is a lifetime job? You own the suit, it doesn't own you."

"Thanks for caring about me, Darce." Surprising her when he gave her a hug.

"Still it's a good life, right?" She asked, hoping it didn't sound like she was begging for an answer. "You looked so lost and lonely when I found you in the crowd. I'm here with you, so only happy faces starting now."

It wasn't everyday that Steve hugged her like this, molding her to his body resting his chin on the top of her head. She felt like she was in the safest place in the world. They just stood there hugging for a few minutes, oblivious to the crowd around them.

"I can't really complain." He replied. "Having a place to call home, with a team that are like family. Natasha stopped the matchmaking which is definitely good. Apparently, she thinks I finally have a girlfriend."

"Really?" Darcy asked, moving just enough to see his face. "Tell me about this lady that has won your heart. That couldn't have been easy."

We met eight months ago. She's an intelligent, feisty, sassy, brave and beautiful brunette. Sometimes I talk to her a lot when things get tough for me. She always seems to know what to say, or do to make me happy and smile."

"Thank you for the compliment. "Darcy said, as she kissed his cheek. "You're not bad yourself."

"I'm sorry." Steve said, an apologetic look on his face. "I was talking about Jane not you." Darcy pulled out of his embrace, and punched him hard in his right arm. Trying to look insulted by his remark.

"Okay." Steve said playing along, holding up both his hands and surrendering. "I apologize. I was talking about you. Please don't tase me."

"Whose acting now?" Darcy asked.

"Well, I did punch out Hitler two hundred times, and I was actually in a movie." He replied sarcastically. "So, I have more experience."

"Well look at you all sarcastic and snarky."

"I learned it by watching you, Darce."

"Damn straight." She said smugly. "I'm so proud. And, why do you assume I'm taser happy?"

"I'm aware that S.H.I.E.L.D. kept the video of me tasering Thor." She finished. "What was I suppose to do? He was freaking me out. Wandering around the desert in the middle of the night, and yelling for his hammer."

"I'm short, sassy and a little smart assy, but I'm not taser happy. I only use it when I feel threatened or extremely pissed off."

"You know, Tony still denies that he was my secret Santa last year." She finished. "He's the only one that would think about a taser gun. With his 'anything you can build I can build better' attitude.

"Actually it was me. Thought you could use an upgrade. Thor may have suggested that you could use a new lightening gun."

"So, you're more of an 'actions speak louder than words' guy." Darcy said. "I like that. How could the ladies not notice you, Steve?"

"Ladies didn't want small and scrawny back then." He explained, and Darcy could see a glint of sadness in his eyes. "My last date was at the 1943 Stark Expo. It was more of a disaster. Bucky said he told my date only good things about me. Apparently, he left out what I looked like.

"You offered her peanuts, and she looked at you like you were dirt underneath her feet." Darcy took over, knowing this story well. "After Howard Stark's failed attempt at a flying car you were suppose to go dancing. You had left, and Bucky found you in the Army recruitment building."

"How do you know that?" Steve asked clearly shocked and curious. "I never told anyone."

"I'm apologizing for my Grandmother's behavior that night. She was the one that told me if a Gentleman offers you peanuts you accept them." Darcy explained. "She regrets the way she treated you. Personally, I think she regrets that she missed her chance to be Mrs. Captain America."

"After she told me that story, I remember asking her if something was wrong with the drinking water." Darcy laughed at the memory, and Steve enjoyed the sound of her laughter. "She wasn't happy about that, blaming my rudeness on my other Grandmother."

"But, everything happens for a reason. If she didn't treat you like dirt, then my father wouldn't have been born." She finished. "I wouldn't be here right now, and you would be standing here all alone talking to yourself. People would probably think that you went banana balls."

"I guess that double date wasn't a disaster after all." Steve replied.

"Lucky for you, I take after my Mom's side of the family." Giving him a wink and a smile. "I'm the spitting image of my Grams in looks, sarcasm and attitude. She was a USO Girl. I don't know if you two ever met, but you definitely crossed paths."

"Grams has a picture from a show in New York. She's sitting on a motorcycle, and you're holding it above your head." Darcy explained. "You also stole her helmet for your mission to rescue Bucky. You're forgiven for that, because one of the soliders you saved is my Gramps."

"I remember her." Steve said, reaching for her hand again, and entwining their fingers. Good thing everything happens for a reason, because I'm interested in her granddaughter."

"Good to know." Darcy confessed. "Let me tell you a secret. You were my first crush."

"Really? Steve replied, raising an eyebrow in total disbelief. "You were interested in a 'dead man' from the 1940's. You're a strange woman Darcy Lewis. One of the many qualities I like about you."

"I know more about you than you think Steve Rogers. My Grams and Peggy Carter are friends. I eavesdropped..I mean heard a lot of stories about you over the years."

"What exactly did you hear about me?" Steve asked, as if he was afraid to know.

"The good, the bad, and things that Bucky told Peggy when you weren't around."

"So good, bad, and definitely worse." Steve mumbled. "This should be interesting."

"It was enough to make me destroy one of my high school history books," Darcy had noticed he looked a little embarrassed, and decided to join him. "Because it had your boot camp picture in it. But, that's a different story."

"I look forward to hearing all about it." Steve said jokingly. "It not every day that I meet a borderline stalker." Darcy glared at him, but it quickly turned into a smile at his next question. So, it's pre-serum Steve you're interested in. What about post-serum Steve?"

"I wasn't aware that there was a difference." She replied, placing a hand over his heart and rendering him speechless.

My 'Get Steve to smile, and forget about life for a while' Mission is complete." Darcy finished. "Very successful if I do say so myself."

"I agree." Amused by the way she looked so proud of herself. "The right woman for a dangerous mission." 

"I don't know about you, but I have had enough of the past and so-called future. Time to get back to the present."

"If you want, I know a place with free coffee and awesome cupcakes." Darcy said, taking the chance her Grandmother refused to seventy-five years ago. Trying to prepare herself for a possible rejection. "The waitresses can be a pain in the ass, but one is related to me so it's to be expected. Only problem is I need my hand back."

"The present sounds good to me. I mean, who can resist free cupcakes?" Steve looked at their hands, then back at Darcy. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Time to stop living in the past and worrying about the future." 

"Think one of those waitresses will take a picture of me holding my motorcycle above my head, with you sitting on it?" Pulling her close leaning down but not kissing her. "You can even wear my jacket, Sweetheart."

"Are you trying to sweet talk me?"

"Is it working?"

Darcy dropped the peanuts on the ground, and pulled him into a deep, passionate and dominating kiss. Ignoring the whistles and shouts to get a room. They reluctantly stopped, after the need for air made it presence known. 

"Best kiss since 1945." Steve said, his forehead leaning against hers, eyes still closed. Darcy loved hearing the breathless tone in his voice.

"Better than Natasha?" Darcy asked, and Steve looked at her.

"Much better, but don't tell her I said that."

"Oh, I'm definitely going to tell her." Darcy laughed. "Now where is your motorcycle parked." Steve just smiled, and pointed her in the right direction.

Maybe he had been wrong. The guy that wanted family and stability seventy-five years ago is not gone. He is still sleeping in the ice, and just needs someone to help thaw him out.


End file.
